This invention relates to a process for preparing intermediates useful in the preparation of prostaglandins, (hereinafter identified as "PGE.sub.2, " "PGF.sub.2.sub..alpha., " etc.) and to a process for preparing racemic and optically active PGE.sub.3 and PGF.sub.3.sub..alpha., their enantiomorphs and their 15-epimers.
Previously, the preparation of a racemic bicyclic lactone diol of the formula ##SPC1##
Was reported by E. J. Corey et al., J, Am. Chem. Soc. 91, 5675 (1969), and later disclosed in an optically active form by E. J. Corey et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 92, 397 (1970). Conversion of this intermediate to PGE.sub.2 and PGF.sub.2.sub..alpha., either in dl-form or optically active form, was disclosed in those publications.
It is well known that the prostaglandin structures have several centers of asymmetry and therefore exist as stereoisomers (see Nugteren et al., Nature 212, 38-39 (1966); Bergstrom et al., Pharmacol. Rev. 20, 1 (1968)). Each formula for PGE.sub.2, PGF.sub.2.sub..alpha., PGE.sub.3, and PGF.sub.3.sub..alpha. herein represents a molecule of the optically active naturally-occuring from of the prostaglandin.
PGE.sub.2 has the following structure: ##SPC2##
PGF.sub.2.sub..alpha. has the following structure: ##SPC3##
PGE.sub.3 has the following structure: ##SPC4##
PGF.sub.3.sub..alpha. has the following structure: ##SPC5##
See also FIGS. XVI, XXII, XXIV, and XXVI herein, which are identical to the above formulas when .about. represents attachment of hydroxyl in the .alpha. (S) configuration. The mirror image of each formula represents a molecule of the enantiomorphic form of that prostaglandin. Thus, for example, "ent-PGE.sub.3 " refers to the enantiomorph of PGE.sub.3. The racemic or "dl" form of the prostaglandin consists of equal numbers of two types of molecules, e.g., a natural-configuration prostaglandin and its enantiomorph. If one of the optically active isomers has dextro optical rotatory power, the other has an equal degree of laevo optical rotatory power. A racemic mixture of equal quantities of d- and l- isomers exhibits no optical rotation. The reaction of the components of a racemic mixture with an optically-active substance results in the formation of diastereomers having different physical properties, e.g. degree of solubility in a solvent. Another term used herein is "15--epimer." When referred to one of the above prostaglandins, it identifies a molecule having the opposite configuration at the C--15 atom. Thus, "15.beta.--PGE.sub.3 refers to the product having the .beta. (R) configuration at carbon 15 as compared with the .alpha. (S) configuration for PGE.sub.3.
PGE.sub.2, PGF.sub.2.sub..alpha., PGF.sub.2.sub..beta., and PGA.sub.2, and their esters, acylates, and pharmocologically acceptable salts, are extremely potent in causing various biological responses. For that reason, these compounds are useful for pharmacological purposes. See, for example, Bergstrom et al., Pharmacol. Rev. 20, 1 (1968), and references cited therein. A few of those biological responses are systemic arterial blood pressure lowering in the case of the PGE.sub.2, PGF.sub.2.sub..beta., and PGA.sub.2 compounds as measured, for example, in anesthetized (pentobarbital sodium) pentolinium-treated rats with indwelling aortic and right heart cannulas; pressor activity, similarly measured, for the PGF.sub.2.sub..alpha. compounds; stimulation of smooth muscle as shown, for example, by tests on strips of guinea pig ileum, rabbit duodenum, or gerbil colon; potentiation of other smooth muscle stimulants, antilipolytic activity as shown by antagonism of epinephrine-induced mobilization of free fatty acids or inhibition of the spontaneous release of glycerol from isolated rat fat pads; inhibition of gastric secretion in the case of the PGE.sub.2 and PGA.sub.2 compounds as shown in dogs with secretion stimulated by food or histamine infusion; activity on the central nervous system; decrease of blood platelet adhesiveness as shown by platelet-to-glass adhesiveness, and inhibition of blood platelet aggregation and thrombus formation induced by various physical stimuli, e.g., arterial injury, and various biochemical stimuli, e.g., ADP, ATP, serotonin, thrombin, and collagen; and in the case of the PGE.sub.2 compounds, stimulation of epidermal proliferation and keratinization as shown when applied in culture to embryonic chick and rat skin segments.
Because of these biological responses, these known prostaglandins are useful to study, prevent, control, or alleviate a wide variety of diseases and undesirable physiological conditions in birds and mammals, including humans, useful domestic animals, pets, and zoological specimens, and in laboratory animals, for example, mice, rats, rabbits, and monkeys.
For example, these compounds, and especially the PGE.sub.2 compounds, are useful in mammls, including man, as nasal decongestants. For this purpose, the compounds are used in a dose range of about 10 .mu.g. to about 10 mg. per ml. of a pharmacologically suitable liquid vehicle or as an aerosol spray, both for topical application.
The PGE.sub.2 and PGA.sub.2 compounds are useful in mammals, including man and certain useful animals, e.g., dogs and pigs, to reduce and control excessive gastric secretion, thereby reducing or avoiding gastrointestinal ulcer formation, and accelerating the healing of such ulcers already present in the gastrointestinal tract. For this purpose, the compounds are injected or infused intravenously, subcutaneously, or intramuscularly in an infusion dose range about 0.1 .mu.g. to about 500 .mu.g. per kg. of body weight per minute, or in a total daily dose by injection or infusion in the range about 0.1 to about 20 mg. per kg. of body weight per day are used, the exact dose depending on the age, weight, and condition of the patient or animal, and on the frequency and route of administration.
The PGE.sub.2, PGF.sub.2.sub..alpha., and PGF.sub.2.sub..beta. compound are useful whenever it is desired to inhibit platelet aggregation, to reduce the adhesive character of platelets, and to remove or prevent the formation of thrombi in mammals, including man, rabbits, and rats. For example, these compounds are useful in the treatment and prevention of myocardial infarcts, to treat and prevent post-operative thrombosis, to promote patency of vascular grafts following surgery, and to treat conditions such as atherosclerosis, arteriosclerosis, blood clotting defects due to lipemia, and other clinical conditions in which the underlying etiology is associated with lipid imbalance or hyperlipidemia. For these purposes, these compounds are administered systemically, e.g., intravenously, subcutaneously, intramuscularly, and in the form of sterile implants for prolonged action. For rapid response, especially in emergency situations, the intravenous route of administration is preferred. Doses in the range about 0.005 to about 20 mg. per kg. of body weight per day are used, the exact dose depending on the age, weight, and condition of the patient or animal, and on the frequency and route of administration.
The PGE.sub.2, PGF.sub.2.sub..alpha., and PGF.sub.2.sub..beta. compounds are especially useful as additives to blood, blood products, blood substitutes, and other fluids which are used in artificial extracorporeal circulation and perfusion of isolated body portions, e.g., limbs and organs, whether attached to the original body, detached and being preserved or prepared for transplant, or attached to a new body. During these circulations and perfusions, aggregated platelets tend to block the blood vessels and portions of the circulation apparatus. This blocking is avoided by the presence of these compounds. For this purpose, the compound is added gradually or in single or multiple portions to the circulating blood, to the blood of the donor animal, to the perfused body portion, attached or detached, to the recipient, or to two or all of those at a total steady state dose of about 0.001 to 10 mg. per liter of circulating fluid. It is especially useful to use these compounds in laboratory animals, e.g., cats, dogs, rabbits, monkeys, and rats, for these purposes in order to develop new methods and techniques for organ and limb transplants.
PGE.sub.2 compounds are extremely potent in causing stimulation of smooth muscle, and are also highly active in potentiating other known smooth muscle stimulators, for example, oxytocic agents, e.g., oxytocin, and the various ergot alkaloids including derivatives and analogs thereof. Therefore PGE.sub.2, for example, is useful in place of or in combination with less than usual amounts of these known smooth muscle stimulators, for example, to relieve the symptoms of paralytic ileus, or to control or prevent atonic uterine bleeding after abortion or delivery, to aid in expulsion of the placenta, and during the puerperium. For the latter purpose, the PGE.sub.2 compound is administered by intravenous infusion immediately after abortion or delivery at a dose in the range about 0.01 to about 50 .mu.g. per. kg. of body weight per minute until the desired effect is obtained. Subsequent doses are given by intravenous, subcutaneous, or intramuscular injection or infusion during puerperium in the range 0.01 to 2 mg. per kg. of body weight per day, the exact dose depending on the age, weight, and condition of the patient or animal.
The PGE.sub.2, PGF.sub.2.sub..beta., and PGA.sub.2 compounds are useful as hypotensive agents to reduce blood pressure in mammals including man. For this purpose, the compounds are administered by intravenous infusion at the rate of about 0.01 to about 50 .mu.g. per kg. of body weight per minute, or in single or multiple doses of about 25 to 500 .mu.g. per kg. of body weight total per day.
The PGE.sub.2, PGF.sub.2.sub..alpha., and PGF.sub.2.sub..beta. compounds are useful in place of oxytocin to induce labor in pregnant female animals, including man, cows, sheep and pigs, at or near term, or in pregnant animals with intrauterine death of the fetus from about 20 weeks to term. For this purpose, the compound is infused intravenously at a dose 0.01 to 50 .mu.g. per. kg. of body weight per minute until or near the termination of the second stage of labor, i.e., expulsion of the fetus. These compounds are especially useful when the female is one or more weeks post-mature and natural labor has not started, or 12 to 60 hours after the membranes have ruptured and natural labor has not yet started.
The PGE.sub.2, PGF.sub.2.sub..alpha., and PGF.sub.2.sub..beta. compounds are useful for controlling the reproductive cycle in ovulating female mammals, including humans and other animals. For that purpose, PGF.sub.2.sub..alpha., for example, is administered systemically at a dose level in the range dl-Tricyclic 20 mg. per kg. of body weight, advantageously during a span of time starting approximately at the time of ovulation and ending approximately at .about.time of menses or just prior to menses. Additionally, expulsion of an embryo or a fetus is accomplished by similar administration of the compound during the first third of the normal mammalian gestation period. Because the PGE.sub.2 compounds are potent antagonists of epinephrine-induced mobilization of free fatty acids, they are useful in experimental medicine for both in vitro and in vivo studies in mammals, including man, rabbits, and rats, intended to lead to the understanding, prevention, symptom alleviation, and cure of diseases involving abnormal lipid mobilization and high free fatty acid levels, e.g., diabetes mellitus, vascular diseases, and hyperthyroidism.
The PGE.sub.2 compounds promote and accelerate the growth of epidermal cells and keratin in animals, including humans, and other animals. For that reason, these compounds are useful to promote and accelerate healing of skin which has been damaged, for example, by burns, wounds, and abrasions, and after surgery. These compounds are also useful to promote and accelerate adherence and growth of skin autografts, especially small, deep (Davis) grafts which are intended to cover skinless areas by subsequent outward growth rather than initially, and to retard rejection of homografts.
For these purposes, these compounds are preferably administered topically at or near the site where cell growth and keratin formation is desired, advantageously as an aerosol liquid or micronized powder spray, as an isotonic aqueous solution in the case of wet dressings, or as a lotion, cream, or ointment in combination with the usual pharmaceutically acceptable diluents. In some instances, for example, when there is substantial fluid loss as in the case of extensive burns or skin loss due to other causes, systemic administration is advantageous, for example, by intravenous injection or infusion, separate or in combination with the usual infusions of blood, plasma, or substitutes thereof. Alternative routes of administration are subcutaneous or intramuscular near the site, oral, sublingual, buccal, rectal, or vaginal. The exact dose depends on such factors as the route of administration, and the age, weight, and condition of the subject. To illustrate, a wet dressing for topical application to second and/or third degree burns of skin area 5 to 25 square centimeters would advantageously involve use of an isotonic aqueous solution containing 5 to 1000 .mu.g./ml. of the PGE.sub.2 compound. Especially for topical use, these prostaglandins are useful in combination with antibiotics, for example, gentamycin, neomycin, polymyxin B , bacitracin, spectinomycin, and oxytetracycline, with other antibacterials, for example, mafenide hydrochloride, sulfadiazine, furazolium chloride, and nitrofurazone, and with corticoid steroids, for example, hydrocortisone, prednisolone, methylprednisolone, and fluprednisolone, each of those being used in the combination at the usual concentration suitable for its use alone.